


Handy Man

by RyanTyler2294



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTyler2294/pseuds/RyanTyler2294
Summary: Sendak agreed to help a friends friend out and ends up doing a lot more than he thought he would.





	Handy Man

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt about a handy man and this just kind of flowed out!  
> Enjoy!

Sendak wasn’t sure why he agreed to this. He didn’t even know this guy that well. He was a friend of a friend who he’d met only twice. When the gang got together they mention him needing help installing new appliances.

“I’ve been so busy,” the human said, flipping his long hair over his shoulder. “And I’m no good at that kind of stuff anyways.” Then someone mentioned that Sendak was in fact, “good at that kind of stuff." The next thing he knew he was agreeing to come by on the weekend and help out.

He should have said he was busy. Once he agreed it turned out that it was more than moving and plugging in the fridge. But that was the least of his worries.

The human had answered the door clad in only a pair of very short shorts. It beamed at him and thanked him for coming by.

“You’re earlier than I expected,” It waved him in. Sendak followed behind trying not to stare at its very perked butt.

“I figure the earlier I start the quicker you can have a functioning kitchen again,” Sendak said. When he got to the room that needed his attention, it was clear that there had been quite the fire. Some parts of the wall were still scorched. The human assured him that the housing inspector came by and approved everything.

“Everything is up to code,” It smiled. “The delivery guys dropped the newer stuff off and the parts for the older things.”

“Do you mind me asking what happened again…” Sendak found that he once again forgot the human's name.

“You can call me Shiro,” Shiro told him. “I uh, broke up with my boyfriend a few weeks back. I can’t cook so he did most of it. I tried making something by myself and it didn’t go well.”

“I see.” Sendak had to pull his eyes away from Shiro’s ass as he moved the table and chairs out of the way.

“The oven is basically all metal so it was fine. The wiring was replaced but the stove top needs to be re-hooked-up; and the new elements for the oven need to be put in place. The fridge melted so this one is new. It just needs to be calibrated and the pipes to the sink cracked from the heat so a few of those just need to be replaced. That’s about it.”

“What about your air conditioner?” Sendak noted how hot it was inside this dwelling.

“That’s busted too, but the part didn’t come in,” Shiro frowned. “I’m sorry it’s super hot. I’ll open the window so we can get a breeze in here or something.” Again Sendak tried not to stare when Shiro has to lean over the counter to lift the window open. But he was presenting himself to him! What was he supposed to do?

“I’ll get started then,” Sendak said as he put his toolbox down.

“I’ll order something. I was thinking pizza. They give you a cold drink if it’s over twenty dollars.”

“Sounds good,” Sendak turned to face the oven that needed his attention rather than Shiro’s toned, bare legs.

“Any kind of toppings you want?” Shiro asked.

“Anything is fine,” Sendak said curtly hoping Shiro would leave and let him work in peace.

“You look like a meat lover sort or guy,” Shiro said.

“Whatever you get is fine,” Sendak was already starting to connect the parts of the stove top.

“Alright,” Shiro took the hint and disappeared further into the house to place the order. Sendak let out a sigh of relief. He hadn’t expected this. Since he’d come to earth he hadn’t found any of the humans to be attractive. But there was something about Shiro that was making his cock stir.

His chest looked plush. He wanted to squeeze it and play with those beaded nipples the moment the door opened. And those shorts rode so low on his hip, just enough to tease. But they also came up high enough to show off his rounded ass cheeks, leaving his toned thighs free for viewing.

He wanted to mount him.

But he doubts Shiro would welcome the idea. Most humans are very cautious around him. Shiro was accustomed to the outer planetary life that resided here, but it didn't mean he would be down to fuck. But wearing something like that when expecting guests! He must have meant to entice him. Then again, he did say the air conditioner was busted. He was trying to stay cool.

Still, it would have been nice if he took Sendak into consideration before prancing around half naked. It was already hot in here. He didn’t need his temperature spiking every time he caught of glimpse of Shiro walking by.

By the time Sendak started putting in the new oven elements, he was so hot he had to take off his shirt. His fur was too dense for this weather. It made it almost unbearable. Shiro emerged with two boxes of pizza and a chilled bottle of soda. He was wearing a shirt that he must have put on to answer the door. It was discarded once he put the food down. Sendak would be lying if he said he didn’t watch as every inch of skin was revealed to him

“Help yourself I’ll be right back,” Shiro said, once again prancing out and giving Sendak a good view of that ass.

“I knew I had one of these lying around somewhere,” Shiro came back in with a fan. He made quick work of plugging it in and facing it in the direction Sendak was working in. “We don’t want you overheating.”

“Thank you,” Sendak took a slice of pizza as Shiro poured them drinks. He watched the way the cold bottle made contact with Shiro’s skin, right by his nipple, making it stiff. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take.

“How’s it coming along?” Shiro asked. He was perched on a stool as he passed Sendak a glass of soda.

“I’m almost done. The oven needs to be plugged in and the pipes won’t take me that long. Neither should the refrigerator.”

“Wow you work fast,” Shiro was in awe.

“How did this happen again?” Sendak had been too focused on Shiro’s ass the first time he explained it.

“I’m a very poor chef,” Shiro said sheepishly. “I started a grease fire, panicked and tried to pour water on it without thinking. Next thing I knew the whole kitchen was on fire. But I had a fire extinguisher in the hall so it didn’t burn too long.”

“Are all your kitchen escapades this unfortunate?”

“Not always. I usually only burn the food, but I was on the phone with my ex. He broke up with me, but every few weeks or so he’s calling cause he “forgot something” and needs to come pick it up.”

“How long ago did you guys split up?”

“Like three months ago,” Shiro rolled his eyes. “Ridiculous right?”

So Shiro was single. The odds are he’d hadn’t been too sexually active in the past three months. Maybe he was trying to see if Sendak was buying what he was selling. But he shouldn’t assume. Even the last few times they met Shiro had on something that was rather provocative. It seemed to be his style of dress.

“You turned the water off right?” Sendak was eager to get back to work and away from all this.

“Yeah. I’ve had it off for a couple of days now,” Shiro said.

With the go-ahead Sendak was able to start putting the new pipes in place. He had a few more thing to do and… Shiro’s legs came into view in his peripheral vision.

“You mind me asking how you’re going about this?” Shiro sat down next to him.

“I guess not,” Sendak tried to keep his eyes on his work as he explained his process. Shiro would peek in under the sink a few times, getting closer than Sendak would like. They had almost been touching a few times. He had to pivot his hips to the left to try to keep his hardening dick out of view. But things were moving along. Shiro might not be able to fix things himself but he knew his tools well enough to pass them to Sendak when asked.

“You seem to know your way around a toolbox,” Sendak noted that Shiro never got any tools mixed up.

“Well, I’m a pilot and an engineer so this kind of thing is second nature to me,” Shiro shrugged.

“Then what am I here for?” Sendak chuckled but part of him was hoping that Shiro would reveal he hadn’t needed help all along. That he wanted to get him alone so they could go at it. This was pretense for Sendak to fuck Shiro against the wall, and get to pound into his tight hole.

He had to be super tight. He was so small, Sendak wasn’t sure if he would fit if they did go at it.

“I suck at home repair,” Shiro blushed. “I can repair a rocket engine in space with nothing but a wrench and a soldering gun, but everyday home improvement, I’m hopeless.”

“You’re kidding me?” Sendak lifted his head to look Shiro in the eye and the other man looked genuinely embarrassed.

“I’m not kidding,” Shiro said. “This is not the first time that oven has been worked on since the fire. I tried it myself and broke it worse than it already was.”

Sendak had to look away. Shiro was so pink it was almost endearing.

“What about you?” Shiro asked trying to pick up the conversation. “Is this just something you’re good at or…”

“I used to work on space crafts much more complex than this,” Sendak said.

“So you’re good with your hands,” Shiro smirked. Sendak noted Shiro was, indeed, checking him out.

“In a way,” Sendak said.

“You like hard work?” Shiro asked, but there was a tone to his voice that made him look up. Their eyes met before Shiros’ moved down Sendak’s torso to where his cock was noticeable through his jeans.

“I…” Sendak wasn’t sure what to say.

“Since you’re helping me out,” Shiro’s hand gently glided over the hem of Sendak’s pants. “Maybe I could help you out? If you want me to.”

“Was this the plan from the beginning?” Sendak asked.

“No, but I could tell you were checking me out, and once your shirt came off it was a done deal,” Shiro said. “You want me right?”

“I’m still not done with this sink…”

“I could give you a little preview while you work,” Shiro undid the button to the top of Sendak’s jeans.  
  
Sendak was left breathless as Shiro reached his hands into his pant and stroked his cock. Who was he to stop him? Shiro made quick work of pulling him out so he could get at his cock better. Sendak did stop work for a moment to get a look at Shiro’s face as he took in his length and girth.

“Wow,” Shiro looked as if he hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

“Too much?”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Shiro’s finger rubbed the tip. “I wasn’t expecting the shape.”

“It’s okay if you're intimidated …oh.” Sendak lost his words when Shiro swallowed him whole. That he wasn’t expecting. Shiro’s mouth was wet and warm as he bobbed his head. It took Sendak a second to ground himself. Every time he thought Shiro would pull off, he didn’t. He kept on sucking. His tongue pressed flat against the underside of Sendak’s cock, lavishing him.

When Shiro did pull off he made a show of releasing the head from his lips with a pop and said, “I’m not easily intimidated.”

“I can see that,” Sendak panted.

“Keep working. I got this,” Shiro said as if he was doing something conducive to fixing these pipes. Before he could respond Shiro was back to it. This time he moved slower and used a little less suction so Sendak could concentrate. He let his hips respond on their own as he finished up.

“Done already?’ Shiro looked more than a little smug when Sendak finally sat up.

“I’m only getting started.” Sendak pushed Shiro back down making him take all him in his mouth once again, but this time he set the pace. Shiro gagged over and over but he didn’t struggle. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he enjoyed taking as much of Sendak as he could. He hollowed his cheeks and made his mouth as tight as he could. He relaxed his throat so Sendak could do as he pleased.

“Ah,” Shiro moaned when he was allowed back up for air. He was hard in his pants. Sendak was going to guess that he needed some kind of relief. But Shiro had been teasing him all day. It was only fair if he repaid the favor.

Sendak stood up taking Shiro with him. The human gave him a cheeky smile as it undid the buttons to those sinfully short shorts and pulled them down. He knew he had Sendak memorized when he got them halfway down his hip. Just enough to exposed a tantalizing amount of skin, but not enough to reveal himself.

Sendak reached out unsure if he was allowed to pull them the rest of the way down. Shiro playfully side stepped, wagging his finger at Sendak. So it was a game? It didn’t take long for Sendak to grasp Shiro’s waist with one hand and held him in place. His fingers hooked in the side of the shorts and started to pull them down. Shiro stilled in his hold and let himself be undressed.

Sendak’s eyes roved over Shiro’s body. He was mostly hairless from the neck down. Smooth like he had removed it recently. But now that he got a good look at him he understood why Shiro hadn’t expected his cock. Shiro penis had a pink head that reminded Sendak of a mushroom. The slit was located on the tip and was dripping with some white substance that he could only imagine was pre-cum. The length of his cock wasn’t nearly as thick as Sendak’s own but was a good size for his kind.  
  
It contrasted Sendak’s cock. His was longer, fatter. His bulbous head acted as protection for the tip on the underside of his cock. The vein and underside was protected by a structure of glands that fit together like armored plating. That plating continued back over his knot.

Shiro stared at where Sendak’s jutted out from his pants. He let out a little moan as he waited in anticipation. Sendak still had a hold on him and turned him around and bent him over the counter. He ran his hands down the humans' side as he kneeled behind him. He finally got to squeeze Shiro’s ass and play with his thighs.

“Present yourself,” Sendak gave Shiro’s ass a slap drawing a moan from him. He spread his legs and arched his back. Sendak purred rubbing Shiro’s pucker and listened to Shiro’s soft sighs of pleasure. He dipped his finger in without much give and found Shiro to be wet.

“Already soaking for me are you?”

“It’s lube,” Shiro told him. “I wanted you so bad. I fingered myself, but it wasn’t enough.”

Sendak hadn’t been expecting that, but it only furthered his resolve as he got two fingers inside. He was going to fuck this man.

“You wanted me that bad?” Sendak purred.

“Yeah,” Shiro moaned. “Need you.”

“I can tell. You’re tightening up on my fingers. Did you want me the moment you saw me?”

“I would have let you fuck me when we first met in the bar, in front of everyone,” Shiro confesses.

Sendak groaned at the thought. That was it. He had to get inside him. He stood up, looming over Shiro who stayed pressed against the counter. Sendak let the head of his cock kiss Shiro’s entrance. The slick his cock secreted helped them along as Sendak presses the head inside. He kept going until he bottomed out.

He was grateful for the humans smaller stature. He was so much tighter than he could ever imagine, but his ass opened up so easy. It was like a dream.

He started out slow, not wanting to overwhelm Shiro. But it was hard to not let go and fuck him like he wanted. Shiro rocked back against him. He gasped when Sendak brushed against something inside him that made him clench. He kept moving trying to find the spot again.

Sendak held him in place. Thrusting back in he found Shiro’s prostate. He knew he was in the right place when Shiro let out a startled cry and melted into him. Sendak kept at ramming into him until Shiro’s legs turned to jelly and all he could do was lay there and take it.

Sendak groaned. Shiro was so hot and wet. His ass held him snug and squeezed in all the right places. Each thrust was punctuated by the wet, slick noises of their copulation.

He had to be careful of his knot. It was starting to swell and it was so tempting to keep pushing it inside. But he didn’t think humans were meant to take such girth. Watching how easily Shiro became sated was evidence enough. The humans' fingers tried to grip the counter as pleasure raced up his spine. His cock twitch as his orgasm drew near.

“Sendak, I’m close,” Shiro managed to warn. Sendak let out a growl as he started to fuck Shiro in earnest. He wasn’t as close as Shiro, but it meant he got to keep going as Shiro wailed and came on his cock. Sendak fucked him through his orgasm, only stopping when Shiro declared it was too much.

He pulled out, watching the way Shiro gaped with fascination. The human was panting and shaking as he caught his breath.

“You didn’t cum,” Shiro frowned. He turned around and stroked Sendak’s cock.

“Don’t worry,” Sendak said. They were just getting started. He could see Shiro was still hard. They could go another round. It would be quicker than the last, but with Shiro opened up he could pound into him as he pleased.

Shiro still seemed trouble. Finishing together must be a human thing. For galra, it wasn’t uncommon for multiple orgasms to be achieved. Sex and mating could go on for hours until both partners were satisfied.

He hoped Shiro could keep up.

He pulled the human closer by the back of his thighs and lifted him up with ease. Shiro held onto Sendak for support. He gasped when Sendak started to press back in.

“Feels good,” Shiro mumbled into Sendak’s neck. His eyes fluttered closed and he rocked back against Sendak slowly, not quite ready to pick up the pace. He let out a soft sighs as they grind against each other.

Sendak was sure this was Shiro teasing him again. He kept clenching as he moved and it was hard to keep his hips from jerking. But he had to admit there was something satisfying listening to Shiro whimpering into his neck, telling him it was too much. But then Shiro finally gave the okay.

“You sure?” Sendak asked.

“Fuck me.”

“Hold on tight,” Sendak warned. He couldn’t wait any longer. His hips were snapping up into Shiro at a breakneck pace. Shiro scrambled to keep hold, crying out at the unexpected intensity. He was shaking against Sendak as his hole was pounded and Sendak growled his enjoyment. Even after being stretched and fuck Shiro was still tight. His ass keeping Sendak forever surrounded by his slick heat.

He gripped Shiro tightly starting to let go and relished his body with gusto. His knot swelled to its full size and slapped against Shiro’s entrance every time he thrust into him. What he wouldn’t give to shove it inside and properly knot this man. But he hadn’t seen a knot on Shiro, so he doubts that it was something humans did. But what he wouldn’t give to see how much he could take. Shiro crying out in pleasure, telling him it was too much as Sendak took him, fucking into his warmth until he…

Sendak came from the thought of it. Shiro wailed when he was filled, cum gushing against his prostate. His back arched before he went limp against Sendak. He didn’t seem to mind that he was full of cum and Sendak didn’t mind the mess Shiro had made on his stomach.

It took them a while to separate. Shiro let out little sounds as Sendak’s cum dripped from his ass and down his thigh. They were both nothing but shaky limbs.

“That’s different,” Shiro commented when he got a look at Sendak’s still swollen knot. “Is it supposed to do that or…”

Sendak took the time to explain its function as he leaned against the sink.

“And you didn’t put it in me why?” Shiro asked.

“I didn’t think you could handle it,” Sendak said.

“We can always try. See what happens.”

“I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but you are very small compared to me. You can barely handle my cock. I doubt you would be able to…”

“How much you wanna bet I can?”

“Shiro…”

“You too shy to knot me?” Shiro quirked his eyebrow playfully.

“I would have thought something like that would be a turn off for you.”

“I’ll try anything once,” Shiro smirked. “But I can’t stay standing through another round. You wanna take this to the couch?”

“Not the bedroom?”

“You can bend me over the armrest,” Shiro said in a sing-song voice knowing it would be tempting.

The next thing Sendak knew he was doing just that. Shiro presented himself to him swaying his hips salaciously. This was not how Sendak thought his afternoon would go. It was still stiflingly hot in this small dwelling. Even naked Sendak was sweating from the heat and physical exertion.

But he wasn’t focused on that right now. If he’d known Shiro was open to knotting he would have worked him open when the knot was first starting to swell. The girth had gone down a bit since he came, but it wouldn’t make it much easier getting in. But Shiro was giving him permission to do what he had to do to get in there.

He easily slipped back in and started a brisk pace. Shiro was quiet for once, only letting out the occasional sigh between pants. Sendak had started pressing in the top of the knot. He was careful not to force too much at once and hurt Shiro.

It was taking longer than he would like. As much as he loved being in Shiro, he wanted to knot him more than anything. He took hold of his hips and fucked him with vigor. Almost half of the knot was able to get in his pink, slick entrance.

“Ah, more,” Shiro pushed against him trying to match his pace.

“Stay still,” Sendak held him in place. He thrust harder. He needed to push in a bit more and he could.

“Ahh! Oh God!” Shiro gasped in surprise when the widest part of the knot slip passed and Sendak truly bottom out. His full length pressed against the deepest parts of Shiro. It stimulated him in ways he didn’t know where possible. His body trembled and he clenched around the knot trying to get used to it. He looked back at Sendak letting out a moan begging, “Keep going.”

Sendak didn’t have to be told twice he pulled all the way out. Shiro cried out when the knot popped out, and Sendak slammed back in before Shiro could catch his breath. Sendak let out an elongated growl as he finally got to indulge in his desires. It had been so long since he been in someone this willing, this eager. And somehow it ended up being this human.

“You’re so big,” Shiro’s cock throbbed between his legs, heavy and ready to cum.

Sendak leaned forwards smothering Shiro with his weight and grasped him around the waist. He went harder, chasing his orgasm. The knot was almost at it’s peek width and Sendak knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

Shiro had a hand in Sendak’s neck fur, holding on as he cried out. He has never been fucked like this before. Every part of his body was alight with pleasure, and Sendak had barely touched him. But with the way his prostate was getting pulverized he couldn’t help the way his body responded. There was no way for him to keep up with Sendak, but he tried on instinct. He was so close, and all he could do was babble praises of, “So good! Harder! You’re spreading me so wide!” It only served to goad Sendak on until he shoved his knot in one last time and tied.

Sendak snarled, his teeth finding purchase in Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro let out one last eutrophic scream as they both orgasmed. Sendak’s hips stuttered against Shiro as he emptied himself filling Shiro who had gone limp.

“So full,” Shiro mumbled. Sendak had yet to stop coming. When he did Shiro still had to wait for the knot to soften before he could relive the pressure. But oddly enough he didn’t mind it. There was something almost peaceful about having Sendak in and around him: covering him with his mass and his rumbling purr vibrating through his body.

Sendak was having trouble catching his breath. Even once he was done Shiro was still like a vice around him. No, humans weren’t meant to take this girth but Shiro took it like a champ and it was better than he ever had.

The moment he started to soften his cum was leaking from Shiro, overflowing onto the couch. Shiro didn’t mind. Actually, he’d been pretty quiet for a while now. Sendak found that Shiro had fallen asleep while they were tied. Sendak took the time to gently pull out and made sure Shiro didn’t fall to the floor as he laid him out on the couch. He took the time to clean Shiro up, lapping at the cum that had trickled down his thighs.

After that, he wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t want to just leave. That would be rude. So he let Shiro sleep, staying close by and didn’t move away when Shiro shifted so his legs were over Sendak’s thighs. It gave Sendak time to appreciate Shiro’s body. The sloped of his form, the soft texture of his flesh, the mound of his ass. He couldn’t get enough of it.

It was about an hour before Shiro woke up a little disoriented. He smiled and stretched like a satisfied cat when he saw Sendak was still present.

“Hey,” Shiro yawned.

“I see I wore you out,” Sendak couldn’t help being a little smug. Shiro rolled his eyes but didn’t move to get up.

“Thanks for sticking around.”

“If you plan to do this whenever you need me to fix something, you can call me any time.” Sendak gently moved Shiro’s legs so he could stand up.

“Leaving already?” Shiro asked.

“I-”

“Cause I was thinking we could shower together,” Shiro’s tone left nothing to the imagination. Sendak’s ears perked with interest and he felt his cock stir.

How could he say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment if you liked it!


End file.
